Gone
by BadeLuvScissorLuv
Summary: Beck and Jade break up. Nobody knew Jade was capable of thing like that but she was. Now it's Beck's turn to pay the price.
1. Make the pain go away

**Just a short sad one shot. BADE.**

* * *

That was it. She was gone. Gone. Beck knew that as he let go of the door knob. She was gone. And it was his fault. He heard her car start up and drive away, the engine getting quieter and quieter as she drove away. Away from him. Forever.

* * *

Back at Jade' house...

She couldn't believe it. Beck had dumped her. He had let her go. The only person in the world whom she had trusted had let her down. Suddenly it hit her...this was really goodbye. Beck had always been her rock, her reason to live. Suddenly she knew what she had to do. She ran up to her room, tears blocking her vision. She collapsed onto her bed and sent a quick little text to Cat. _you'll always be my best friend. I love you. _After everything Cat had done for Jade she at least deserved that, reassurance that Jade will always remember her. Jade wiped away her remaining tears and walked to her drawers, she scavaged a bit before finding what she was looking for...a pen-knife.

She walked slowly to her bathroom, sitting down and leaning on the bath on arrival. Jade pulled up the sleeves of her right arm and held the pen-knife to her wrist, slowly digging in and ripping at her skin, the blood ran down her hand she felt the pain rush away with it. All the memories of her and Cat as little girls, her and Beck at his R.V, Beck kissing Tori, Cat holding her hand, Beck saying he loves her and would never leave her...all the painful memories rushing away as she cuts her way slowly to doom. Jade is just about to pass out when she hears a soft knocking On her bathroom door "Jade?"... It was Cat.

* * *

**okay so I know I said this would be a one shot well I changed my mind. It will either be two or three chapters. Reviews make me happy!**


	2. The phone call

**Next chapter!**

* * *

At Tori's house...

Everyone was awkwardly sitting at the table occasionally glancing up at Beck, Cat had left saying that she had to do something. They were just about to play another game of 'go fish' when Beck's phone started ringing, he picked it up not bothering to check the caller I.d. "hello? Beck?" said Cat's timid voice on the other line " hey cat it's me" suddenly Cat burst into tears, Beck was immediately worried. " Cat? Cat? What happened? Where are you?" Tori motioned for him to put it on speaker phone, he did. Cat was practically having a nervous break down " I-I'm at J-j-Jade's house a-an-and...o-oh m-m-my god B-Beck! B-Blood, J-J-Jade, Ba-bath-bathroom, kn-knife." she stopped talking then because her sobs were threatening to come out the wrong way. Beck sighed " Cat take a deep breath and tell me what happened" he heard Cat take several deep breaths before carrying on " I'm at Jade's house and I found her in the bathroom and she was bleeding And there was a knife near her a-a-and I c-cant find her p-pulse and OH M-MY G-GO-GOD BECK! Just come quickly. She's bleeding so much!" Everyone froze. then as if a light was switched on they all burst into action, dragging on shoes and jackets, they stopped when they heard Cat's small voice on the other line " I will never forgive you if anything happens to her Beck." And the phone went dead.

* * *

Back at Jade's house...

Cat was sitting near Jade. She had called the ambulance and they were on their way. She pushed some of Jade's dark brown locks away from her face and kissed her forehead. "Dont worry Jadey" she whispered. Suddenly there was a knock at the door...

* * *

**so what do ya think? Hmmmmm? Please review!**


	3. I'm sorry

**New chapter!**

* * *

Cat sprinted down the stairs and flung the door open. Standing there dripping with rain from head to toe was Beck, Tori, Andre and Robbie, they all looked worried. Without saying a word Cat motioned for them to follow her and she led them to Jade's room where Jade was lying unconscious on her ebony bed covers.

As soon as they saw the blood cascading from her wrists ,Tori let out a heart wrenching sob and looked away. Andre shook his head with glassy eyes not believing that this was happening. Robbie held Rex tight and hid his face. But Beck was the worst, he fell to his knees, tears streaming from his eyes, knowing that this was his fault made the pain even worse.

When she had calmed down enough Tori turned to Cat "Cat? Did you call the ambulance?" Cat nodded "Their on their way." She whispered Nehru big sympathetic brown eyes not leaving her best friend's limp body. Suddenly There was another knock on the door, Cat ran to open it, it was the ambulance people, here to take Jade.

* * *

_At the hospital..._

Cat was told to sit in the waiting room with the rest of her friends, she wasn't entirely sure what had just happened. She could vaguely remember her being shoved out of the way, Jade's body being lifted onto a stretcher and The doctors running with it to another room.

She looked over to Beck, he had tears streaming down his face and his eyes were lifeless. Tori wasn't any better, her long brown hair hung limp and damp over her shoulders and she occasionally let out small sobs. Cat was leaning back in her seat, knees up to her chest and her arms tightly around the stuffed giraffe Jade had given to her for Christmas.

The gang waited 5 hours. They waited 5 hours in vain. Because suddenly a sad looking doctor walked up to them "You are the friends of Jadelyn August West?" they all nodded and motioned for him to carry on, although in their hearts they really didn't want him to. "I'm sorry. We did all we can. But sometimes that just isn't enough. I'm sorry." He said again before leaving them in the empty waiting room to grieve.

Cat screamed and sobbed and rocked back and forth on the floor. Tori cried and fell to the ground not actually believing that this was it, that Jade was gone. Beck allowed his tears to fall while he screamed saying that it was his fault. They cried for 2 hours before slowly getting up and heading for the door. Cat let everyone else leave then slowly pulled Beck back. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" She screamed/whispered, she ran out the doors leaving Beck to hang his head in shame. _it was his fault._

* * *

_At Beck's R.V..._

The day after the gang found out about Jade's death they all agreed to go to Beck's R.V...all but one. Their favourite little red head decided to stay home. Suddenly Beck's phone rang...it was Cat. "Hello?" He asked, he heard Cat sob on the other line " this is all your fault." She said and the phone went dead.

* * *

_At the graveyard..._

Tori, Beck, Cat, Robbie and Andre were all standing before Jade's grave. It was a white marble angel with open wings and a smooth halo. Andre broke the painful silence that was erupting between them, "Maybe we should say some words?" He asked looking from Tori to Beck to Cat.

Tori was the first one to nod "errr...Jade. I know I may not be your favourite person but I just want to say that even though we haven't always seen eye to eye..especially with you pouring coffee on my head, me kissing Beck, you faking a black eye and everything else, I just want you to know that, to me you'll always be a friend. And believe it or not ill do anything right now to hear one of your smart, dare I say...painful insults. And even though you might still hate me, I just want to say that...I don't hate you...Wow. You're a lot easier to talk to now Jade.

Tori finished with a sad Sigh then turned to Cat, who gracefully took Tori's place in front of Jade's grave. "Jadey? Jadey, this isnt fair, you weren't supposed to die. We still have to paint my unicorn remember? And say hello to my mermaid. But maybe when I die we can do that in heaven! Would you like that? I love you Jade and I can't wait to see you again. Your my best friend right?...remember when we were little you promised you'd never leave me? You left me Jadey..._Best Friends Forever. _See you in heaven. I l-love you." Cat finished with tears in her eyes and turned too Beck.

He walked over to Jade's grave and started "Jade. I remember when we first met. You saw me as the pretty boy with stupid beiber bangs and an overinflated ego. But I saw you as the dark, mysterious girl, the girl with a secret. The first time I asked you out you said no. Second time you still said no. In fact I had to ask 23 times before you actually said yes. And believe me when I say this Jade...I don't regret it. Remember when we used to spend nights in my R.V? every night you asked me to say I loved you and every night I did, and I meant it. Jadelyn August West, I love you and I will never stop. Ian's if I could turn back time to you counting to ten I would, I would take back all those things I said...but most of all...I would open the door. I love you, don't you ever forget it."

When Beck finished his speech he turned to see all his friends with tears in their eyes. "you really love her? Dont you?" Cat asked walking over to Beck. Beck nodded and Cat gave him a watery smile "So do I." She whispered hugging Beck Tori joined and the three hugged and cried... in front of their dark friend's grave.

* * *

_Jadelyn August West never wanted to die... It's a shame that she did anyway._

* * *

**_sooooo do you like it? I tried to make it emotional. Please review._**


End file.
